


Magical Moment

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Warmth of home is the best medicine.





	Magical Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair Week 2019  
> Day 1 - Magic

That was a very long and stressful day. Lars was late for work, the traffic was heavy, he spilt hot coffee on his favorite suit, his phone stopped working and someone scratched the paint of his car. In consequence, he got a headache. The only thing he wanted at that moment was to arrive home.

When he got home, he could hear Mei singing in the kitchen. As every day, she welcomed him with a smile and a kiss.

“Welcome, Bunny” she said.

He kissed her back. He tried to pretend he was fine; he didn’t want to worry her since she always took his problems as hers. He wanted her to be calm now, especially because she was pregnant. But it was useless; it was as if she could read him as a book.

“Lars, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing” he replied. She cupped his face with her hands and stared at him.

“I have a headache” he admitted. “But just because I’m tired”

“In that case, maybe a hot shower could help you to relax”

He accepted. The contact of the hot water on his skin was very comfortable, but he took a fast shower, because he was hungry. As soon as he got out of the bathroom, he could perceive the smell of delicious food coming from the kitchen. Mei indicated him to take a sit and eat dinner.

They remained silent. Silence between them was never awkward. He supposed she wasn’t as talkative as usual, because of his headache, but he asked her to tell him about her day and she did it gladly. He felt a bit better, the shower and the dinner agreed with him, but the frustration was still there.

“You look very tired, go to bed immediately. Meanwhile I’ll wash the dishes”

He approached to Mei and hugged her from behind, caressing her growing belly.

“No, forget about the dishes, I’ll wash them in the morning. Let’s go to bed together” he said, against her shoulder. He couldn’t admit it, but he wanted to be spoiled by her.

She giggled and followed him.

Once she could make herself comfortable, he got closer. She caressed his hair and he put a hand on her growing tum. They didn’t talk again, silence was comfortable, but he would have liked to tell her he was being miserable. Then he felt something. 

“The baby… the baby is moving!”

Lars smiled delighted, it was the first time he felt it. He kissed her. She put her hand on his and smiled. And then his problems disappeared; suddenly the world became a better place; nothing mattered but Mei and the baby. It was a magical moment.

 


End file.
